This invention relates to computer based graphical information display systems and more particularly to a system for generation of three dimensional (3-D) representations of data relating to a geographic map on a computer display.
Real Estate is about xe2x80x9cLocation, Location, and Locationxe2x80x9d. The value of real property varies with the location of the property. Whether it is in a cul-de-sac, close to a major transportation, facing a lake, sitting in a busy downtown area, or far way from a natural/environmental hazard zone, has a significant effect on its value and uses.
Traditionally, paper maps and knowledge of the region are used to address the location related aspects of a property. For example, to describe a property for sale, a Realtor may characterize the property as being close to a school and within a safe established neighborhood. When the Realtor is promoting a property to a potential buyer, the realtor may point to the location of the property on a paper street map, or on a municipal plan map.
As another example, to respond to an appeal of the assessed value of a property by the property owner, a municipal assessor may list the assessed values of the neighboring property and support the conclusion that the current assessed value of the subject property is within a normal range of the neighborhood.
In both cases, face-to-face descriptive language is used to present the location and characteristics of the property.
With the advent of computerized mapping and Internet map delivery, electronic maps are used to replace the paper maps and show the location of the property by displaying a symbol on the map. These maps are often overlaid with school districts, natural hazard zones, points of interests, and municipal zonings, etc.
Prior art examples of computer based geographic information systems include U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,546 for Rapid terrain generation with 3-D object features and user customization interface; U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,638 to Method and apparatus for generating a texture mapped perspective view; U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,526 to Terrain and culture generation system and method and U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,278: Digital map generator and display system.
The subject invention relates to visualization and presentation of property characteristics in the context of an electronic, computer-based map.
Electronic map based presentation of real property has many advantages including the following:
1. Trust/efficient communication. Instead of describing the location characteristics of a property in a lengthy comprehensive language, a map showing the location and overlaid with the neighboring facilities speaks volumes. Without seeing it on a map or on the real ground, the receiver""s perception of the locational characteristics of the property is vague and the receiver is doubt of the claims/decision made on the property. A picture is worth thousands of words.
2. No face-to-face meeting is needed. With better presentation and business analysis tools, a property owner may not need to go to City Hall to deal with a property assessment complaint. A home buyer may save a trip to visit a property that does not have satisfactory location characteristics.
3. Beautiful presentation. Electronic based map presentation offers a beautiful high standard of professionalism.
1. Terms
In this disclosure, the certain terms are used to describe features of the invention or the context of an aspect of the invention as more particularly set out as follows, namely:
Three-D (3-D) Property Characteristics Modelxe2x80x94is a term used to name the virtual 3-D volume as disclosed herein. The parcel shape of a property on the surface of the earth is projected into a two-dimensional plan and used as the horizontal dimension of the 3-D model. One or more characteristics of the property are modeled as the vertical dimension of the model.
Property Boxxe2x80x94is a term used to name the property characteristics presentation graphic on a map or graphical display.
Three-D Land Scenexe2x80x94a term describing the combination of a 3-D digital terrain model overlaid with landmark features.
Conclusion Markxe2x80x94a conclusion drawn on the subject matter of the subject property.
Subject Propertyxe2x80x94describes the property of interest in visualization and analysis.
Subject Characteristicxe2x80x94refers to one or more characteristics of the property in visualization and analysis.
Three-D (3-D) Digital Terrain Modelxe2x80x94a 3-D model for the earth""s surface drawn on a display device or modeled in digital format.
Thematic Mapxe2x80x94a map showing the variation of a subject over the earth""s surface and drawn on a display device or modeled in digital format.
Lighting Sourcexe2x80x94a light source in a 3-D scene to generate the brightness and shadow effect in a 3-D rendering of the scene.
Natural Hazardxe2x80x94fire, flood, earthquake, or environmental disaster, etc. on the earth""s surface. A natural hazard is projected into a 2-D coordinate plan and represented as polygons, each with a different hazard index.
One aspect of the invention deals with visualizing a group of properties on a map. The visualization is presented on a computer display, where the display area is divided into two parts. The first part of the display area provides a list of the properties of interest. The second part displays a map with the properties displayed as symbols on the map. Selecting a property in the map will highlight the property on the map. Clicking a property on the map will highlight the property in the list. In response to moving a mouse cursor over the top of a property symbol on the map, a bubble will pop up displaying a selected subset of the property characteristics.
Another aspect of the invention deals with labeling properties on the map for presentation. The property of interest is labeled using a property box on the map. The property box may contain picture of the property, selected characteristics of the property, and real estate agent information relating to the sale of the property. The property box anchors at the location of the property on the map. Leading lines are drawn from the property box to the anchor point.
Another aspect of the invention deals with 3-D visualization of property values on a computer display. The parcel/lot shape of the property on the earth is displayed as two dimension of the property. The value of the property is displayed as the third dimension of the property. The value of the property is labeled at the top of the 3-D model. The house number of the display is displayed along one side of the 3-D model. The subject property is drawn with different drawing styles. A 3-D surface may be displayed representing the average value of the property in comparison.
Another aspect of the invention deals with visualization of a property""s proximity to natural hazards. 2-D base maps or 3-D digital Land Scenes are displayed as the background frame supporting the comparison. The 3-D digital Land Scene is a combination of 3-D digital terrain model coordinated with labels, lines, polygons, and animated images. Natural hazard zones are displayed as a transparent 3-D volume on top of the digital Land Scene. The property is overlaid at its geographic location in the 3-D Land Scene. Conclusion marks on the subject property are displayed outside, but close to, or inside the property display.